Un réveil de conte, de fées
by Tyllia
Summary: Tout conte a sa scène finale, une scène généralement parfaite, bien réglée. Mais pas cette fois pour Aurore et Philippe quand on y rajoute un peu de malice et de maladresse bienveillante !


Le prince entra dans le château.

Il venait tout juste de terrasser la sorcière Maléfique, transformée en un dragon assez impressionnant, il devait le reconnaître et était bien décidé à sauver la princesse. Il avait hâte d'en finir : combattre un dragon, ça creusait mine de rien et le banquet ne pourrait commencer avec tout ce monde endormi.

Sûr de lui, il monta vers les appartements de la Belle au Bois Dormant. Les escaliers secrets étaient encore ouverts, près de la cheminée dont le feu semblait s'être suspendu alors qu'une flamme s'échappait vers les rideaux du lit à baldaquin. Fort de cette observation, Philippe enleva précautionneusement les rideaux avant de les balancer dans un recoin de la chambre.

« - Au moins, ils ne risquent pas de prendre feu. »

Il marqua une pause et haussa les épaules.

« - Par contre faudra les repasser ! ».

Il gravit les marches de la tour noire tâtonnant ci et là les pierres froides du mur mais glissa sur l'avant-dernière marche. Heureusement pour lui, il ne fut pas emporté jusqu'en bas mais son menton tapa violemment contre l'escalier. Le choc se répercuta sur son crâne et c'est à moitié assommé qu'il se releva et entra dans la chambre secrète de la princesse.

«- La salle de bain, où est la salle de bain ?! »

C'est alors que les trois fées apparurent. Pimprenelle, Pâquerette et Flora flottaient devant lui un peu interloquées.

« - La salle de bain ? Mais mon brave Philippe, de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Ma chère sœur, ne le brusquez pas, il vient de vivre un dur moment ! Maléfique était une sorcière puissante !

- Il n'a plus toute sa tête ! Le pauvre homme !

Les fées étaient plus bavardes que le roi lui-même.

- En réalité je...

- Pensez-vous qu'il soit devenu bête ?

- Non ! Ecoutez-moi, il se trou...

- Maléfique lui aurait jeté un sort ? Oh ! Mais nous n'avons pas les moyens de l'annuler !

- Les escaliers ! Ce sont ju...

- Le pauvre homme, vraiment. Il combat la plus noire sorcière de notre pays, mais celle-ci lui jette un sort. Il ne peut plus prétendre à sauver la belle princesse ! Abruti par le maléfice ! Condamné ! Condamné pour toujours à...

- LES ESCALIERS ! JE SUIS JUSTE TOMBÉ DANS LES ESCALIERS ! »

Les trois fées s'arrêtèrent, net.

« - Mon cher Philippe, pas la peine de crier.

- Oui, nous ne sommes pas sourdes.

- Les escaliers ? Ce n'est que ça ! Quelle maladresse.

Philippe soupira et porta la main à son front et Flora s'approcha l'air compatissant.

- Que cherchiez-vous Philippe ? Vous avez parlé de « salle de bain » si je ne m'abuse ?

- Je... je ne sais pas bien. Non, en fait je, je voulais de l'eau.

- A votre service !

Et Pimprenelle envoya un jet d'eau sur Philippe qui se retrouva en une seconde trempé de la tête aux pieds. Le prince lui jeta un regard noir. Pimprenelle pouffa.

- Malin, ça. Très malin.

- Non, « merci » mon brave Philippe.

- C'est ça, merci. » dit-il en s'inclinant devant la malicieuse fée.

Le jeune prince secoua un peu ses cheveux et releva la tête. Son regard fut soudain transporté vers un petit lit, au milieu de la chambre. Dessus, par l'intervention d'un maléfice, dormait une belle princesse : Aurore. La jeune fille en pleine puberté avait la chance de ne pas être sujette aux quelques désagréments dus à son âge. Ainsi, ses cheveux blonds, ondulés, magnifiques (quoiqu'un peu fourchus au bout) ondoyaient sur son cou, son buste et quelques mèches pendaient au dessus de la couverture. Sa peau était lisse, sans défauts, et ses lèvres n'appelaient qu'à une chose : le « Baiser du Prince Charmant », rite de passage de toute princesse se respectant vers un âge adulte.

Philippe s'approcha doucement, de peur de troubler le silence pesant et pourtant confortable de la situation. Les cris du dragons et les fées jacassant l'avaient fatigué.

Il se pencha au dessus d'Aurore et lui prit la main.

Ses cheveux gouttaient sur le visage de la jeune fille mais il n'y fit pas attention. Après tout ce temps endormie, la belle aurait de toute façon probablement envie de se rafraîchir.

Philippe se pencha vers elle doucement.

Ses lèvres de posèrent sur celles d'Aurore.

Il releva la tête, plein d'espoir.

Les cheveux gouttaient toujours.

Et Aurore gloussa.

« - Vous me chatouillez avec vos cheveux ! ».

La Belle au Bois Dormant se releva un peu, sa main toujours fermement tenue par Philippe. Elle sourit.

« - Vous savez, le baiser c'est juste histoire de rendre la chose plus belle, ça fait un moment que je vous attendais à vrai dire... Je suppose qu'une fois Maléfique détruite, le maléfice qui m'enveloppait s'est rompu...

- Mais, alors, et le château ? Ils dorment tous !

- Oui mais ça, mon brave Philippe, c'est notre maléfice ! S'écria Pâquerette.

- Certes...

- Il me semble vous avoir entendu monter les marches d'ailleurs, vous n'étiez pas très discret mon beau prince, ajouta t-elle. Quant à vos cheveux...

Philippe se tourna vers Pimprenelle en soupirant.

- Longue histoire. Bon c'est pas tout, mais j'ai la dalle. On descend ?

- Absolument ! Pimprenelle, Flora, Pâquerette, pourriez-vous réveiller le château ? Philippe, secouez un peu vos cheveux et allons-y. »

Et la joyeuse troupe de s'élancer (prudemment) dans les escaliers vers la véritable chambre de la princesse. Cette dernière nota les rideaux en boule dans un coin et interrogea du regard le prince. Il fit mine de ne pas comprendre, il caressa tendrement les cheveux d'Aurore en essayant de ne pas se coincer les doigts dans les quelques nœuds y résidant. Il reprit sa main et l'emmena vers la salle de réception.

Pendant ce temps, les trois fées faisaient le tour du château afin de mettre un terme au sortilège d'endormissement qu'elles avaient invoqué.


End file.
